Crush
by mrs.mfm
Summary: Roman has a strange addiction for a diva name alice
1. Chapter 1

What is about Alice that catches your attention? It's her look. She is a beautiful brunette. It's her wrestling skills. Alice has passion for this business. She could go against Natalya. Alice wouldn't miss it beat. Roman wonders when he became interest in Alice. She is a few feet away talking to Paige. He notice every little detail about her. He likes to hear her giggle. The way she is silly. As Roman look away. Dean touch his right shoulder.

"Where you looking at Alice? " Roman acts confuse. "It looks like you were checking her out." Roman reply I was daydreaming. "I would to.. look at her wearing daisy dukes. She has a nice pair of legs and ass. You know I'm a boob guy. Can you tell me if her boobs are real?" Roman tells him to shut up as Alice is coming towards them. Alice smiles innocently at them. As Paige tries to taser them. Both guys jump. Paige laughs loudly. Alice just shakes her head at Paige.

Dean hits Paige in the hand. While the taster falls on the floor. Roman picks up. Paige takes a step back. Alice grabs Paige right hand and they start running. Dean goes to catch Paige while Roman goes for Alice. Roman grabs Alice by her waist. "I didn't do anything. " Roman pins her against the wall. Roman ask you didn't know about Paige prank. "Nooo I swear." Roman notice she looks scared by him. Her chest in beating up and down rapidly . Roman tells her i don't believe you. "Roman believe me I wouldn't want to hurt you."


	2. Chapter 2 : Closer

Roman looks at her intense. Alice slightly looks at his lips. Roman smiles and thinks he is going to kiss her. Until he hears Randy's talking on his cell phone coming there way. That scenario had being playing in his head. As now he is drinking with Dean in a local bar. Dean brings two women over. They were allover Dean. Roman smiles at them.

Until Paige and Alice comes in. Alice is wearing a black lacy crop top and black skirt. Paige tells Alice there going to join them. Alice follows her. Roman slightly looks at them as they come there way Dean tells the Women they have to go. Paige gives them a fake smile. Alice look embarrass. The women ask Roman if they want to join them. Roman tells her no thanks. As the Women leave Paige orders a round of drinks. Alice slowly drinks with them.

Roman notice she is quite compare to Dean and Paige. Dean smiles as Paige whisper something in his smiles as Dean gets up. Dean tells him to take care of Alice. Roman nodded. Alice rolls her eyes. Dean chuckled. Roman see Dean leave with Paige . Alice and Roman start having small talk. Alice moves close to Roman . "I know something about you?" Roman ask what is it? "You want to kiss me earlier. " Roman raise his eyebrows. "I would kiss you back


	3. Chapter 3 : mistake

Roman goes to kiss Alice. He try to kiss her tenderly but in a few seconds they were kissing passionately. Alice tells him they should go. As they go in the cab. Roman and Alice kiss passionately. His hands are roaming her body. She bites her lip not to moan as Roman kiss her neck. As Roman and Alice get into elevator. Alice unbutton his shirt. She runs her hands through his chest. Roman has a smirk. Alice pulls him for a kiss.

Roman ask her your room or mine?"My room." Roman hears the elevator door open. Alice shows her room. Roman and Alice start undressing. He notice she is shy. Roman smiles as she goes to the bed. He looks at her up and down. Alice looks at him sleepy. Roman is about to go on top of her and she falls asleep.

In the morning Alice wakes up and see herself naked. Her clothes are on the floor. Alice is confuse. She tries to remember last night. Alice covers her face. She rembers kissing Roman Reigns. Alice remembers them making out heavily. "What did I do?"

A week later

Alice is happy to at work. She just finish doing a segment with the Bella twins. As Alice walks away. She bumps into Roman. Alice eyes get wides. "Hi " Alice barely says hi. "Are you allright? " Alice ask him if they can talk?

Roman follows her."What happen the other night?" Roman reply we kiss and. . Alice blushes. Roman ask you don't remember. Alice nodded. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

Roman nodded ." Can you not tell anyone? " Roman reply I wasn't going to. Alice smiles him. She hugs him. Roman smiles and hugs her back. "Thank you." Roman reply I want something else in return.


	4. Chapter 4 : Deal

Alice ask what do you want? "You?" Alice raise her eyebrows. " Here is the thing you and i had a nice moment. I want to experience again." Alice bites her lip. "Do you want people to know you had a one night stand with me? " Alice shakes her head. "Can you imagine your reputation being ruin?" Alice looks down. Roman makes her look up. " So see you in my room after the show."

Alice waites for Roman in his room. She is just in her black bra and underwear. She sits on the bed while Roman comes in. He smiles as she looks him nervously. Roman tells her to stand up. Alice listens. Roman touches her face tenderly. Alice looks at him nervously. Roman pulls her for a kiss. Alice tries to pull him way. Roman doesn't let her go instead she kiss him back. "Good girl."

Roman smiles at her. "Undress yourself and go to the bed." Alice listens and undress quickly. Alice knows there Handcuffs by the bed. Roman slowly gets on top of her. He Handcuffs her hands to the bed. Alice close her eyes. Roman kiss her lips before going to kiss her neck. Roman tenderly kiss her neck. Alice bites her lip as Roman bites her neck."you're mine. " Alice tries not to to moan as he goes down her body. She opens her eyes to see Roman touching her sides up and down.

Roman smiles as he touches and kiss her breast. As his lips touching her nipples. Alice moans. Roman does this for some time. Until he switch her breast. Alice hopes he can it done with soon. Until Roman is now opening her legs wide. He kiss her thighs and slowly tease her. Roman takes out his tongue. He licks her wet folds. Alice whimpers. Roman decides to go and sucks her clit.

Alice tries to move away from Roman. He holds her down. Roman looks up to see her fluster as her legs shake. Roman keeps going until she cums again. Alice looks at him helpless. "Now it's my turn."


	5. Chapter 5 : taste

Roman touches her face."You taste lovely. " Alice can taste herself in his lips. Roman smiles and slowly guides himself inside of her. Alice whimpers. He doesn't move for a few minutes. Roman slowly starts moving in and out her slowly while touching her clit. Alice moans .Roman starts move rapidly. Alice can feel her walls contracting. Roman whimpers. Alice tells him to let go. "No" Alice tells him come on Roman let me touch you.

Roman thinks about it and let's her hands come free. Alice pulls him for a kiss. Roman likes how eager she is kissing him. He pulls away to burried her neck. Alice wraps her legs on his waist. Roman knows the room is feel by both of there moans and the sound of there body touching. Roman feels her squirting. He keeps move his hips up and down. Alice feels Roman flips her. Roman whisper in her ear babygirl move your hips back.

Alice listens. Roman moans and smacks her ass. Alice thinks to herself how can she be so into this. Her legs are trembling. Roman push her down. He grabs her waist and thrust roughly into her. Alice whimpers as she feels electricity travel on body. Roman hears and feels her cum uncontrollably. He pulls out of her. Roman puts on her back. Alice looks at him. Roman decides to cum on her abs all the way to her breast." We're just getting start."


	6. Chapter 6 : abuse

Paige notice Alice looks nervous when arriving at the area. Paige ask what's wrong ?"Nothing. " Alice thinks of last night and early morning. She thought Roman was going to let her go. Instead he made her cuddle with him. Alice hate it because she found him attractive but she hate how he was manipulate her. Roman is walking in the area with Dean.

He see Alice taking pictures with fans. She is wearing a black v neck and black leggings. Alice has black combat boots. Roman looks at her. Dean tells him you had a weird obession with Alice. "I don't. ." Dean reply you do . It's kinda creepy. Dean notice Roman looks mad. "Just ask her out?" Roman reply no. "You want me to do for you? " Roman reply no i have a different thing plan for her. " like what? " Roman reply I will tell you later. "

You better treat her right because she has bad luck in the whole love and romance thing." Roman suddenly felt bad. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you that." Roman ask how do you know that? "Paige was crying back in fcw days and Alice told her to stop. Paige told her no and explain to how guys broke her heart. Alice took Paige tears off her face. She told her don't let them have the power over you. They ready hurt us and abuse us."


End file.
